My Dear Table-Senpai
by Lolsnake9
Summary: WARNING! Do not, DO NOT READ if you did not participate in the live chat of Masa Works Design's two livestreams on Youtube at June 7th 2017 (his art stream and game stream)! Again, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT A MASA FAN OR UNPREPARED TO READ SOME CRAZY, FUCKED-UP PRODUCT OF THE MINDS OF MASA FANDOM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (summary inside, putting this to prevent any mental trauma.)


**My Dear Table-Sama**

* * *

 _You're a huge fan of MASA and his Vocaloid songs. After one bombastic night of two MASA livestreams in a row, you decided to have a little naughty fun-time, though in an unconventional way….the corrupted yet sensual, MASA way. Reader x MASA/Table. Oneshot._

 _ **WARNING! Do not, DO NOT READ if you did not participate in the live chat of Masa Works Design's two livestreams on Youtube at June 7th 2017 (his art stream and game stream)! Again, DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT A MASA FAN OR UNPREPARED TO READ SOME CRAZY, FUCKED-UP PRODUCT OF THE MINDS OF MASA FANDOM! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

* * *

Today is a normal day like any other. You, as usual, have been spending all your day in your room, listening to MASA's songs and watching Puppy Lover's hilarious MASA-related videos. They're the things guaranteed to make any day better, you thought.

And then, a notification came. You opened your phone, and felt that your heart was about to jump out when you received a Youtube notification from MASA. "A new art livestream!", you almost screamed.

You immediately clicked on the notification, and you arrived at the livestream where MASA draws the illustrations for his next music video, the remake of Enkantada. MASA's art is amazing and it's always great and somewhat satisfying to watch him work on his illustrations. However, that's not the only thing that gets you so excited everytime he uploads a new livestream.

The thing is, a MASA livestream is the one place where the entire MASA fandom from around the world gather together in the live chat to talk either about the livestream itself or something else. Either way, it's guaranteed to be always peppered with fun and insanity. Almost like a cult meeting, really, with MASA himself as the god worshipped by the MASA fandom.

Either way, you watched the livestream, admired the illustrations, and – most importantly – went absolutely crazy in the chat, along with the rest of the fandom. You and the fandom talked almost about nothing but absolute madness – but it doesn't matter. It's the only time you can share your MASA-flavored madness with the rest of the MASA-madness loving people. It's one of those times when you and the rest of the community are glad that MASA doesn't understand English.

The one particular thing the fandom talked about was how MASA is actually one letter away from meaning the word 'table' in some other languages. Being the MASA fandom, someone apparently wants to fuck a table, imagining that it's MASA himself just because of this reason. It's a joke that particularly dragged long enough for you to reconsider your faith in this fandom, but you shrugged it off anyway.

And so, the livestream ended, and it's always a sad time for you since this is the time for you to bid farewell to other fellow MASA fans. But hey, at least we can still meet and have fun in the next stream, you thought. You put down your phone. While there were a LOT of weird-ass things to come out of the chat, one thing particularly stood out to you the most: the whole MASA = table thing.

You contemplated about the joke. "Masa….means table….", you mumbled. You looked at your study table. For some reason now, the table looks strangely enticing. Perhaps due to your mind now equating tables to MASA himself. You stood up and rubbed the table's surface. Mahogany. So smooth. Hmm, you thought.

"…..what?! No, no!", realizing what you've done, you took several steps away from the table. "No, no….what the fuck?! What was I thinking?!" You decided to take a shower, the running cold water on your head washing the dirty thoughts away. No, no, it's just a joke, you thought. Fuck it, I won't do it. I mean, sure, even though no one knows how he looks like, MASA seems like a very attractive guy. But am I so desperate as to do THAT?! NO!

After taking a bath, you went back to your room and, again, passing by the very same table. With it's smooth, polished mahogany surface, it just looked so goddamn enticing. You gulped. You thought if this is the point where your MASA-addiction has actually impacted your sanity. You looked at the table, again. Suddenly, you imagined yourself, being held and pinned down to that table by MASA himself, who proceeds to fuck you senseless.

The very thought immediately awakens your libido. However, you proceeded to slap yourself, attempting to bring you back to sanity. NO! I already said it…HELL TO THE NO!, you screamed inside your heart. However, soon, the irresistible urge became too much for you to handle. "No….no….I don't want to….", you repeatedly thought to yourself. I'm not so low as to fuck a table just because of my own sexual frustration of not being able to meet MASA! NO! I STILL HAVE MY DIGNITY!

However, no matter, how much you attempt to fight off the lust, you finally gave in. "….perhaps….perhaps just this once….", you thought. You threw away your towel, and threw yourself onto the table. The cold, smooth sensation of the surface pierces right through your skin, and you shuddered at just how good it felt.

"Oh…..", you moaned. You rubbed your body all over the table, kissing and licking it, imagining that it was MASA himself. Even the wood tastes good, you thought. You dropped down the table for a moment to hug one of the table's legs and rubbed your private bits with it. You were drowned in a state of euphoria. "Ahhhh….MASA….senpai….ohh….yess….." It is absolute madness, but nothing matters anymore. You, and your beloved MASA - a.k.a table - had all the time in the world.

And finally, you crawled back onto the table, laid your back on it, spread your legs, and began stroking your private bits. You closed your eyes and imagined MASA himself, pinning down against your table. His face was obscured by a shadow, but slowly he moves towards you, and that's the moment where you can hear his voice, whispering to your ear. "Anata…..daisuki." A voice that resonates within your very twisted, perverted soul.

"Ah…..ah!" You stroked even faster than before, gasping and moaning with your face turning red as you were reaching towards orgasm. "Ah…..MASA-senpai…..fuck me…..fuck me hard like one of your whores at Soap Lagoon! AAAHHH!" Inside your fantasy, MASA entered you with the speed of lightning. The feeling exceeded anything you've ever experienced. You stroked even faster, matching MASA's rhythm. This was the one moment, a peak of everything in your entire life, until finally…. "A-aaahhh! M-MASA-senpai….I-I'm coming! KYAAAAAHHH!"

You came. Still gasping and breathing, you opened your eyes. You looked at your hand, sticky with your own cum. Finally, you thought. Finally. You got off the table, and finally wore clothes. You threw yourselves onto your bed, turned on your phone to listen to a playlist of MASA's songs, starting from Star Lily Dance Performance. And then, you looked again at the table where you vented all of your sexual frustration, and began pondering upon your life. Is this really what has my life come to?, you thought. Stroking myself on a table while thinking about my favorite music producer? Really?

But, at the end, you shrugged it all off. While you know that this might make you be considered insane by people, it doesn't matter anymore. You're a proud MASA fan, a proud member of the MASA community. However insane it might be to do this sort of thing, you're not ashamed of it in the slightest. Because you know, this madness that you have, is only but a smaller part of the worldwide insanity known as the MASA fandom.

You looked at the table again, and smiled. Aside from all that, it was extremely fun. It's not bad to release all the urge that has been building inside you once in a while, after all. However, such act has also made you extremely exhausted, and thus sleepy. Especially since it's gotten darker, as well. You decided to take a sleep and end the day. As you turned the light off and went to bed, you wondered what insanity this wonderful fandom you're in might produce next….

 **THE END**

* * *

…..

….

…

…yep.

Here. I'm finally presenting you, the long-awaited table fic you guys have been going crazy about thanks to those goddamn livestreams. I hope you're happy! Meanwhile, I'm off to the corner on my room, contemplating about the life choices I'va made that have led me to writing this fic at the first place…..

Oh, and as for you guys who didn't participate in MASA's two livestreams, as written on the warning above, HOW DARE YOU!

NOW! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU IGNORED MY WARNINGS AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! NOW DO YOU SEE WHAT A TRUE MONSTER I AM?!

Pant….pant….but, yeah, really, I PUT UP THAT WARNING FOR YOUR OWN SAKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!

Ahem, okay, whatever, I just hope that none of you ever come to read this message, berating you about how idiotic you for clicking on this fic EVENT THOUGH I'VE ALREADY PUT THE WARNING AS THE FREAKING SUMMARY TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING! ARGH!

Ahem...but, heh, if you desire explanation, fine. The thing was, during the live chat of two livestreams of MASA Works Design on Youtube at June 7th, there were A LOT of jokes that Masa essentially means 'table' in Spanish/Turkey, and it just went downhill from there. Some fans requested someone to write a fic about that, and I volunteered. A pretty good way to fill up my hiatus. And that's pretty much about it. Again, I've already put up that stern warning TWICE, one in the summary and inside the actual fic, so I'm not responsible for any mental trauma sustained by poor, clueless readers.

Anyway, please leave a review and have a good day!


End file.
